Untitled still
by Ares Valentine
Summary: what if yuffie was forced to give in to wutaian laws... and then ran away... just an idea. oh and it's also ffx and ffx-2 and ff12 and ff13 crossover. and i know this summary sounds sucky... cuz it is... but it really does get better
1. Chapter 1

**For 1. I do not own any of these characters. Or ff7 or Square Enix. 2. I wish I did. 3rdly this is a first story so please forgive any stupidity… there will be stupidity. THIS IS A WARNING. **

**CH. 1: A Shock**

I didn't want to run away. I also didn't want to face anyone and tell them how weak I am.

Here I am sitting on a boat fleeing Wutai once again but with a good reason. I wouldn't go back not unless I was dead. These were my thoughts as I finally saw Nibelheim drift into view.

-4 months earlier-

"Oh come on Vinnie!" I wined at the stubborn gunslinger.

At this time life was good. I hung out at Tifa's bar all the time and I couldn't ask for more.

Well actually I wanted to go home. I was 15 and I missed the sweet smell of the ocean.

"Yuffie, there's a phone call for you" Tifa called from behind the bar.

"Oh ok! Thanks Teef!" I yell back at her as I jump up to grab the phone. I had no idea that this

was the phone call that would take my new life and destroy it.

"Hello. Yuffie Kisaragi here."

"You sound well, SenAhn."

"That's not my name any more, Godo, and you sound well too. For someone

who won't answer his only daughters phone calls."

"My apologies for that. I have been busy. But I would like you to return.

I have a surprise for you. I believe you'll like it." He said hanging up before I could

argue. I didn't like the tone in his voice.

When I finally got to Wutai I was met by Staniv, one of the Guardians of the Pagoda

and one of my best friends.

"Staniv!" I yell as I barrel into his arms and hug him.

"Princess. Y-You're a bit old for such actions don't you think?"

"No Way!" I reply and release him and watch him sigh.

"oh well come with me…." he says and we go to the Pagoda.

-A few minutes later-

"WHAT!" I yell at my father in mostley anger and disbelief.

"My dear, like I said it's time for you to marry and become a proper young lady." He replies calmly.

"And I would be more than delighted to accept your offer Lord Godo." Chekov says walking up next to my father; eyeing me like a pervert.

"Ha. It's not happening buddy." I yell at the old man but soon i found myself lying on the floor

with my hand at my right cheek where Chekov had slapped me.

Before I could think out what my plan was I had leapt to my feet and taken my trusty Conformer

and almost ran him through but once again I fell to the ground. This time he had delivered a rib breaking blow to my left side.

"I refuse these agreements. You can not proceed if I don't agree." I protest through clenched teeth.

"You have no say in this my dear. This time I will adhere to customs." Godo replied making my jaw dropp.

'Has he gone crazy? Is he under some kind of spell. No I'm dreaming.' I thought. But oh if only I had been.

**so i'ma leave you with a cliffy. but dont kill me! i swear if this gets enough reviews i'll put ch.2 up. any way i haven't figured if**

**this is gonna be a yuffietine or not but i guess i'll find out as you do! oh and i do not have a name for this so 10 cupcakes to the person **

**who comes up with an awesome name for the story!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Cry For Help

CH.2 A Cry For Help

**Ok the next couple of chapters are pretty much going to be flashback chapters for some of the other characters. I figured that I should sorta explain some things from their POV. It doesn't help that the plot bunnies have attacked again and I have 5 stories swimming in my mind.**

"**Hey I'm in this F*** chapter right?" –Cid H. -**

"**Uhhhh no not yet… but you can do the disclaimer…."**

"**-_- Fine. She doesn't own any of us. All rights go to their original owner. I'd better be in next god D*** chapter…" –Cid-**

Tifa's POV

'It has been 2 months since we last heard from the bouncy, fun loving, hyperactive ninja. I know something was wrong. I have had the same uneasy feeling that I had when Cloud left to join SOLDIER. But this time I feel like there's nothing I can do to help.' I think as I listen to the ringing on the other end of the phone.

"Cloud if you don't pick up… I will personally come find you and I'll take my frustration out on you." I mumble as I become more and more impatient.

" What is it Tifa." Clouds' no-nonsense tone came irritating me more.

" Cloud remember how I told you that Yuffie went home?" I ask in a rush.

"Yes. I remember. So has something happened? Because I have a lot of stops I still have to make. I promised Marlene and Denzel that I'd be home this week." He replies obviously tired.

"Cloud! Don't you think it's weird that we haven't heard from her?" I press. If I don't get to the point soon he'll hang up.

"Well it has bothered me. But I'm sure that she's just busy. After all, she is next in line to rule Wutai. I bet she's just busy with important matters."

"Cloud, I'd appreciate it if you'd just go and check up on her for me. Please?"

"Tifa…." He begins and sighs. "Fine I'll go. But you owe me for this…. And I plan on collecting." He says as he hangs up.

'Did I hear a smile in his voice?'

Clouds POV

Cloud shakes his head. 'Tifa worries way too much when it came to Yuffie. I know that she can handle herself. But since we found out about the young girls past and that Kasumi Kisaragi, Yuffie's mother, was killed Tifa took it upon herself to fill in as much as possible as a mother figure.' I think as he revved his motorcycle and took off.

-2 hours later-

'How long does it take for someone to answer a damn door?' I think as I wait for someone to allow me into Yuffie's house.

Finally the door opened a small crack. Then out of nowhere the door slung open and someone barreled into me in a hug.

"Is it really you? Please tell me I'm not imagining you again!" The person says barely above a whisper. Then it hit me. This person was Yuffie. But it couldn't be. She was too… skinny, too timid, too unlike herself. Then I heard the sobs and I couldn't stand it.

"What happened Yuffie?" I simply ask. I can't think of anything else… but with that one question she pulls out of my grasp and turns from me.

"Come on inside, Cloud." She almost inaudibly says as she walks through the door leaving it open for me.

I stare after her for a minute and run a hand through my hair. This was NOT the Yuffie I know. She seems literally broken. I had seen the same behavior from people who couldn't handle SOLDIER. I'd also seen it a lot here in Wutai. 'Why can't Vincent be here? He handles these things better than I do. He'd also know exactly what was going on and what to say and what not to say.' I think as I go inside.

"Yuffie…. will you please look at me?" I ask softly and I regretted the request almost immediately because when she did I finally got a good view of her face. It had different bruises all in different shades and stages of healing. There were also various cuts and scrapes as well. And for once I wish I had Vincent's resolve. Or would he have demanded an answer from the poor girl who was desperately trying to hold back tears. But… I didn't know what to say. It seemed like at any moment I'd be waking up and I'd be going to see the real Yuffie. But I know this wasn't a dream and I also know that I have to help Yuffie in any way that I can.

"I-I was in a few really b-bad fights…. And…" She began but I cut her off

" DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT," I began but when I notice the way she flinched when I accidentally allowed myself to yell, I lowered my tone immediately. "I know something else is going on. Please Yuffie. You can trust me. I'm here to help you, if you want the help." I could see her thinking it over, calculating whether or not she could really let me in. This was a spark of the girl I met. Then she burst into tears.

"He'll kill me if I ask for help. I-I can't make him mad. B-But please stay for a little while… I don't want to be alone…" She says startling me. I hadn't expected this reaction. But I just brought the girl to me and let her cry. Yuffie is like a sister to me. So I will stay. If only to knock the lights out of whoever did this.

**All right. I know I'm evil. But it goes with my story. And I hope you like it. The next chapter I'll pick up where I left off in the first chapter. But this gets better I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 A Reunion

Yuffie's P.O.V

I finally felt a huge wave of relief as I stumbled off the boat. I hadn't been in Niebleheim in many years. Not no reason to be there. But now I was looking for someone specific. And I was hoping he hadn't changed enough that he wouldn't come back here. I just hoped Vincent wasn't down in the basement….. If I had to go back then it would be disastrous. But unfortunately I was helplessly lost… in one of the planets busiest towns. And I looked awful. I was still in the awful blue dress I had been in when I had made Chekov mad and he didn't hold back this time around; I found myself now with all the ribs on my left side broken and my stomach was completely bruised from the sudden attack that took me by surprise.

"Ma'am? Can I help you with something?" A women asked me suddenly jumping me out of my thoughts.

"Well, actually yes please. I am looking for the Honeybee Manor. I seem to have lost my way…" I reply in a rush.

"Oh that Manor is just up this path. Keep going straight and you'll come up to the rusty old gate and there ya are."

"Thank you so so much. You have no idea how much you've helped me!" I say as I take off up the path while weaving through the crowd.

By the time I got to the front door of the ancient building I was completely outta breath and in pain from my sudden jogging fit. And to top it off I barely had enough energy to knock on the door.

Vincent's P.O.V

I had a reason to get up and roam the abandoned mansion…. if only I could figure out what it was. I had the feeling that I was needed for something important. But I was focused on Yuffie. I hadn't worried about anyone like this since Lucrecia. I was always worried about the girl.

Suddenly a knock at the mansion doors brings me out of my thoughts. As I walk to the door I am already expecting an annoying child who thought it would be funny to mess with the manor. I open the door and see a very skinny, bruised, timid girl.

"What is your business here?" I ask plainly.

"Vinny….. its me… but. I guess you wouldn't recognize me…." She replies looking up at me for the first time since I answered the door. Then I see what Cloud had told me about and I pulled the girl inside and brought her to the living room to get a better look.

Yuffie's P.O.V

I knew the second I looked at him was a mistake. I had forgotten about the bruises on my face. I had received a lot more since Cloud had left. But now looking at the way Vincent had his jaw set he was desperately trying to swallow whatever was on his mind. But then I involuntarily winced due to my ribs and my stomach.

"Yuffie…..who did this." He asks while occupying himself with a medical kit

" Vincent, I… Please don't ask… please." I whisper as I burry my face in his shoulder to hide the tears although he probably can feel them soak through his cloak and the black shirt he wore.

"Ok. I wont ask. You can tell me when you're ready." He says in a tone I'd never heard before. It made me mad at myself for upsetting him. And then he did the one thing that pushed me over the edge… he pulled me into a hug voluntarily and then I just started balling like I hadn't cried in ages. And that's all I remember


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

**Sorry for such a short chapter last time I was just in a rush. But I'll make up for it I swear!**

**Cid: "And I'm in this ***** **** **** chapter, right?" **

**Me: "Uhhhhh I dunno…. But on to the story"**

Yuffie's POV

When I wake up I am in a comfortable, warm, extremely soft bed and I am in a lot of pain. _Oh no Chekov will be here soon to make sure I'm not slacking off… _I think as I jump up to get out of the bed and I crumple to the floor from the pain shooting through my body. Then, as I'm sucking in air to keep from crying out in pain, I notice my surroundings. The room is incredibly big, and very dusty, and there are old pictures on the dresser as well. So I force myself to get up and I move to the dresser and look at the pictures and gasp.

"Wow. Look at that. Vincent had short hair….." I mutter in the barely audible tone I'd gotten used to using.

"It was a long time ago. But I do suppose it's a bit of a shock now." Vincent says making me jump and then I wince and almost go to the floor again but Vincent steadies me and replaces the picture at the same time. " Are you hungry?" He adds obviously trying not to ask me about anything.

"I suppose so…..but I could wait till later when I can make…." I begin to say but Vincent's ruby red eyes finally meet mine and the intensity I see in those orbs take my breath away as I allow him to guide me to the kitchen and he makes me sit as he busies himself in the kitchen.

Vincent's POV

_I guess I should at least try to get her to talk…. About anything…. I can't stand this silence. _ I think as I fix Yuffie breakfast. It's almost laughable that I couldn't stand this silence from her when I normally would except it.

"So… how are your injures?" I ask her and I see her straighten up and sit up straight when she normally would just prop an elbow on the table and precede to tell me about fifty million things that had happened.

" My injuries… to tell the truth I don't know what's hurting because everything does…." She replies while fingering the dress she was in.

" I see….Yuffie." I begin with a sigh. " Do you want to change? We can go into town….. if you feel up to it."

She looks at me for a moment. " Vince… I don't want to be a bother… so…" She begins to say but then meets my gaze and quiets down again.

"You're not a bother Yuffie. And I don't mind….. I should probably go into town anyway….. I…. lost my phone… again." I reply as I place her breakfast in front of her and she looks at me with amusement in her eyes but it doesn't last long before it disappears.

-1 hr later-

The outfit Yuffie got wasn't as bad as I thought it would be… normally her outfit was extremely tight-fitting. But she chose a tube top, shorts, and converse as usual but paired it with a long coat. And I found out her hair was much longer than I thought it was. She normally pinned it up to make it appear to be short but now she allowed it to fall down her back ending right above her waist.

_Well at least she is starting to look like herself again…. _**Why do you care Vincent? **_Ahh Chaos…. So you finally decided to put your two cents in. and I don't really know why I do…. _**Yes you do. Its because you have fallen for the wutaian. Its clear as day. Now how are you going to deal with it? That is the question. **_Unfortunately Chaos is correct… How am I going to deal with this? _I think as Yuffie looks at me with a little light in her eyes.

Yuffie's POV

_I dont know how he does it. _I think as I look at Vincent. _Even when I want to be alone or i just want to hide from the world; he manages to save me... _

"hey did you hear about what was going on in Wutai?" I hear a girl ask someone near me

_"_No whats up?"

"They're offering a huge reward for the return of someone by the name of Sen Ahn... she's the princess of Wutai. She ran away from her fiance."

"Woah... well i guess we should keep an eye out then." I hear them say as my stomach drops.

"H-hey Vince... can we... can we go now?" I ask as i head for the front of the store, hoping my face isnt as pale as i think it is.

"Sure, Yuffie. But may i ask what's going on?" He replies as he easilly catches up.

"Sure... but there's nothing going on... I'm hurting really bad and i'm still tired..." I reply. They werent complete lies... i was in pain and i was tired because i had nightmares all night.

"Alright... Oh and Yuffie."

"Yeah Vince?" I ask for his sake... he was trying so hard.

"Tifa and Cloud want to see you... They want us to come to Edge." He replies and my stomach drops further... i hadnt seen Cloud since he came to visit me... and he had bought the lie Chekov gave him... He had left me there and i'd gotten hurt much worse than i was then... How do I explain that? Can I explain this? Leviathan help me...

**_As you can see i have a habit of producing chapters with cliff hangers... its inevitable... but whatever... i hope this lives up to your expectations... and if not then forget you... i dont need haters anyhow. _**

**_Cid: When am i in this **** thing? _**

**_Reno: yo and me too? i got something to say._**

**_Me: Forget it. I'm working on it. And reno you arent allowed to say anything yet... It's my story... well Yuffie's story so deal with it._**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

**Ok…. I finally have some time to sit and write so here we go! Oh and just to point this out… I italicize their thoughts and when Chaos talks to Vincent in his head I set it off in bold… so yeah..**

Yuffie's POV

An hour ago I was so happy to find out that Cid was here in Nibelheim. Well not anymore… he has been swearing and yelling at me for the past hour.

"Cid, enough. She has been through enough. Lets just get going. You know how Tifa is when we show up late." Vincent says as he guides me onto the airship.

"Fine but I'm not done yet." Cid mumbles as he follows us. "I wanna know every god damn thing that happened or else I'll kick your fucking ass!'

"ok." I reply as I involuntarily wince from the tone in his voice… unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by Cid.

"….I…I'm not really gunna do that… I am…. I… *ahem* So to Seventh Heaven we go.." Cid says as he disappears to the bridge.

Now I felt terrible. Cid is the closest thing I have had to a dad since before my mother was killed. I don't know how or when it happened but somehow he stepped up. My father, Godo, wasn't very happy about this…. But apparently he got over it. But what had me really concerned was the look Vincent was giving me as I downed the seven or eight motion sickness pills. I had always sorta known that he kept an eye on me. Even back when we were going after Sephiroth, I always felt like he was watching even if I had never caught him. But every now and then I'd see him looking out of the corner of my eye. To tell the truth… it made me feel a little better knowing someone was taking some interest in what I was doing… it didn't help that I had a crush on Vincent Valentine. They say your first crush is the one you fall for the hardest…. Well, I'll be the first to tell you that its true. I will always remember Vincent. Even though I know he would never look my way. I mean… I've seen Lucrecia, and she is absolutely beautiful and from what I've heard she was extremely smart. And she is much better than I could be. Plus, I know that Vincent isn't over her and probably wont ever be.

"I would still like to know what happened." Vincent says as I make the mistake of meeting his gaze and my brain literally goes blank. "Yuffie?"

"huh? Oh right. What happened…." I mutter as I snap my head down and shake it to clear my mind before I speak so I don't make a bigger fool of myself. "Well…..*sigh* fine. I guess after all you've done for me you deserve the truth….but… I want to tell everyone all at once… soo can you wait just a little longer?"

"I suppose so. But I hope Barret doesn't go overboard when he finds out." Vincent replies as my stomach drops and I feel the blood drain from my face as I see him smirk.

"B-Barret is going to be there? Why didn't you say so before." I whisper as I close my eyes to fight of the wave of dizziness and nausea that came with the airship taking off.

"Because you would have left." he replies suddenly looking out the window….

_He didn't want me to leave! _I think as my heart beats a little faster and I blush.

Vincent's POV

I know what I did and said was selfish… but I couldn't help it. I know how Yuffie was. If she had known that Barret would be there then she would have found the first way to run. But something tells me that she is running from something. But hopefully she'll let us in.

**I think you should make her tell you what happened. You do want to know don't you? **_Yes I do wish to know. But its her choice. I wont force her to tell me or anything. Chaos, I have known her for six years now. I know how she is. If she doesn't want to talk about it….she wont. _I think back as I rub my temples.

I never could understand why Chaos must be so annoying. Then I turn back to Yuffie who now has her eyes closed and taking slow deep breaths. I could tell it was just a matter of time before she would need to run for the open air deck. Which, ironically, Cid has off limits with the exception of Yuffie that is. Cid made the mistake once of not letting Yuffie go out there and lets just say that Yuffie got a bath AND cleaned up the mess; then for the next three days she kept apologizing and trying to 'make it up to him'.

"Yuffie? Do I need to take to the open air deck? With your injuries to slow you down you may not make it there." I say as I get up. I was going to carry her either way but I felt the need to ask at least.

She nods as she turns a slight shade of green when the ship tilts a little.

"Alright then." I mumble to myself as I gently pick the young girl up. To my surprise she actually seemed to way nothing. _I had noticed before that she had lost a considerable amount of weight but…..this is ridiculous. What the hell happened to her? _I think as I set my jaw to keep the scowl off my face and I fight to keep my anger down.

Yuffie's POV

It's sweet that Vince was doing this. He always did back when we used to travel around Gaia searching for Hojo and Sephiroth. He would be the only one who didn't make fun of me for my motion sickness and most of the time he would come out and sit with me when I was literally stuck out there on the open air deck at night. And normally I would be grateful for his help…. But right now I just want to be put down.

_Don't throw up… don't throw up. Leviathan, if you have any compassion for one of your spiritual daughters, please don't let me throw up on Vincent. _I think/beg as the airship tilts again making my stomach flop.

But to my surprise I soon feel the wind whipping my hair around and I could smell the wonderful smell of the ocean and clean air that soothes a few of my symptoms. Then I feel myself being put down and to my horror I almost groaned in protest. I had actually been quite comfortable.

"Feel better?" I hear Vince's deep voice ask from somewhere on my right as I lean my head against one of the bars of the railing.

"A little," I say as I clear my throat and open my eyes. " the world isn't spinning anymore, so that's a good sign!"

"I suppose." he replies with a chuckle as he hands me about six more motion sickness pills. "This should make you feel a little better." he adds and I nod and take the pills.

"Umm….where are we exactly? I'm pretty sure we didn't leave the fifth level of the ship." I manage to ask while fighting the urge to throw up.

"You're right. We didn't leave the fifth floor. This is one of Cid's new airships. The Shera IV. He built the airship in such a way that once you felt well enough to go to bed you'd be on the same floor as your room."

"He did that for me?" I ask sadly. _And to think it was almost a wasted effort for Cid. I almost didn't make it. I almost couldn't get away…. What would they have thought if I didn't survive that last round of abuse?_

"Yeah. You feel better?" Vince asks suddenly getting up.

"Uhh yeah I guess. Why?" I say hearing my voice shake. I still haven't been able to get used to talking this much. It was killing my throat but I was trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong.

"Yo! Get up here you two! Right now; don't make me have to call your asses again so get a move on." Cid yells through the intercom just as I realize that we were at Edge.

-1 hour later-

I knew coming to see Tifa would end badly. But let me tell you how the past hour has been. Barret has been cussing; Cloud has been sitting by Tifa with an upset/pissed off look in his eyes; Tifa surprisingly hasn't said anything; and Vincent, Red, and Cait Sith have been trying to shut everyone up.

"Enough." Tifa finally says and everyone quiets down. "Yuffie please tell us what happened."

"Alright….." I say as I look down. I know if I try to look anyone in the eye I wont be able to continue the story. "As you know four months ago I had to go home. Well…Godo thought it was about time I started adhering to custom. And so he had set up an arranged marriage, to….to one of the Guardians of the Pagoda, Chekov. But it hasn't happened as of yet."

"Foo, That doesn't explain what happened to you." Barret says interrupting me earning a glare from Tifa.

"Please continue Yuffie." Tifa says softly.

"Well. In Wutai we have some laws that are very outdated. I have already broken many of these rules. For example, a woman in Wutai isn't supposed to fight or kill. I have done both. But one of these laws is that if you are a girl when you turn 10 you are at the age of marriage. Well what goes with that is a Proper Wutaian Woman. A young lady should never speak unless it is requested; should do exactly what is asked; should never talk back; should always bow when her husband and/or his guests enter a room; should always bow regardless of whom it is or where you are; should always look presentable….. I could go on and on…. Explaining these rules. But as you know from putting up with me, Wutaian women are very headstrong and independent…. And when we break a rule….. Well I think you know what happens. It's not exactly like a beating….its more like….ok you know when you first capture a wild chocobo you have to break the spirit for it to obey?" I ask plainly without looking up at anyone as my hair hides my face and my tears.

"Yeah…" I hear a few people mutter.

"Well… it's kinda like that….. They arent breaking us… just our spirits. And the worst part is… no one ever tries to help. No one ever gets it. People buy the lies they are given and walk away." I say with my head in my hands as I begin to shake with sobs. "And now here I am. Running away as usual… while Godo is offering a huge reward for my return. And I can barely move without falling to the floor in pain."

"Yuffie….. Damn it. I should have taken you with me when I was there two months ago. I…. I don't know what I was thinking…." Cloud says guiltily as he comes and sits next to me running a hand through my hair as I leaned into him crying.

"GOD DAMN IT I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR WHEN I TALKED TO THAT PIECE OF SHIT ASSHOLE." I hear Cid yell as he gets up to leave.

"I don't think that will help Yuffie." Tifa says calmly and I hear Cid's footsteps stop. "if you go and say something then they will know that she came to us. I don't think that would get us anywhere."

"I agree." Barret says quietly. " but when we do get to go say something… I swear I'm gonna kick his ass. He obviously doesn't understand how to be a father… so I'm gunna give a few lessons."

But I couldn't take it anymore. It made me feel better that they understood my problem.. But I didn't want to be the cause of their anger… plus I felt too cooped up….too closed in… so I slowly got up and started to walk to the entrance.

"I need some air…." I mutter as I zip out of the bar and down to the beach and plop down on the sand, ignoring my injuries.

Vincent's POV

**hmm how interesting, don't you think Vincent? **Chaos says with a laugh as I watch Yuffie leave the bar and I stand up and take a few breaths to try to calm myself and head outside to where I knew Yuffie would be.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask as I sit next her after seeing her jump.

"I… I… I dunno Vince. I just wasn't sure about things…. And… I thought-" She began but I cut her off.

"You thought what? That I'd turn you away? That I'd turn you in? That I wouldn't return the kindness you have always shown me? Well if THAT is what you thought then that's absolutely insane. Yuffie I have known you for six years… we have been partnered for missions every time there was a mission to be done. You are the only one who I have told my entire past to…. The only one who has any understanding of the pain I have gone through. Why would I turn you away?"

"Vince… I…"

**Oh so sorry! You must wait to find out what happens… now for those of you who have kept reading to this point…. Thank you so so much! -dabs my eye with a tissue- it means a lot…. But I promise I will write the next chapter soon… ish… and it may be good or not….. Just depends if it's the good or bad plot bunnies…. But I know this one was long but I kept getting more and more ideas so please review… if there is a certain something you would want to happen or a certain character you wish to be included… doesn't even have to Final Fantasy. But I will do my best to help with your request!**

"**I was barely in this god *** thing…" -Cid**

"**Yeah… sorry… maybe next time?"**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

**I know this is late and all but I have been so busy with school. But I got a sudden urge to write some for this so lets start! **

Yuffie's P.O.V

" Vince…. I….. I don't know….. I was scared. And I wasn't sure what I was walking into. But it doesn't matter now. I'm just glad I made it this far. Normally I haven't." I say as I look out at the sea. "We should go back now." I add as I stand up painfully. I knew I had let him down.

"Alright." He replies plainly.

In Tifa's bar

"Yuffie….. I'm sorry if we upset you." Tifa says as we enter the bar again.

"It's fine. I just needed some air. But I don't want any of you to do anything about this… most of this is my fault for not being strong enough to hold my own….." I reply as I look at the floor.

" That's a lie and you goddamn know it." Cid says trying not to yell or cuss to much by the way his jaw is set.

" Yuffie, in your situation you can't blame yourself. He.." Tifa began but I cut her off.

" No I should've been able to at least defend myself or fight back… this is the first time that my escape plan has actually worked. And my situation was my fault. I went back. I shouldn't have gone….. not alone." I say close to tears again.

"Ah there you are my dear. We have been looking for you everywhere, Sen Ahn." Tseng says from the door of the bar.

I turn and look at Tseng, Reno, and Rude and know immediatly that Chekov got them involved and I put a shakey hand on one of my conformers.

"That's just too bad." Vincent says suprising everyone while aiming Cerberus.

"Yo! Come on. Her dad just wants her back home safely. Just a simple mission thats all... we wont hurt the..." Reno thinks for a minute but decides not to piss Vincent off anymore than he already was. "her at all..." he finishes awkwardly.

"i... i'm not going back... i wont..." i reply softly.

The next thing i know Cid,Barret,Vincent, and Cloud are fighting against the Turks.

"Yuffie, listen you should go... there's a boat down at the dock thats boarding just get on it and we will meet you when we can." Tifa says as she pushes me out the back door and returns to help the others.

So again i took off, i didnt think twice, I do wish Vince was coming with me but that was too much to ask. So, as I boarded the ship and took my motion sickness pills, I look back and say my prayers to Leviathan that my friends will be ok and then i settle in to try to enjoy my trip as well as i can.

Later I awoke to the sound of waves on a beach and i sit up and look at the beautiful island.

"Welcome to Besaid, Ya!" says a man with orange hair,odd clothing, and holding some sort of a ball. " Sir Auron told me his brother was sending a friend but you aren't what I was expecting at all." he adds and I blush.

" That's enough Wakka. If Lulu were to hear you she would beat you silly." a pretty young blonde girl adds as she bounces up to me with a smile that reaches all the way to her green eyes that had swirls in them. " I'm Rikku by the way. I'll take you up to the house we stay at. I wouldn't trust Wakka with an animal let alone a person." Rikku adds gaining a glare from Wakka and making me giggle and wince horribly as I remember times like these with my own friends.

"Are you ok?" Wakka says bringing me from my memories.

"hmmm? oh yeah... i'm just... hurt a little... but i'll be fine..." I say simply as i'm being scooped up by something with fur.

"Kimari says new girl hurt badly. Blood smell comes from you. Kimari will help new friend." he says.

"u-ummm... ok" i say feebly sense i wasnt really sure what else i should do.

**ok so i know this is really late but its up and done. but spoiler alert! next chap is ALL about Chekov getting frustrated so that should cheer some of y'all up some. ****we will also check up with Yuffie's dad and see how our friends are doing back at the bar. And a certain villain will make an appearance. i bet you cant guess who it is!**

** Lulu: "Wakka..." -comes after him-**

** Wakka: "oh crap." - runs off-**

** me and Rikku: -dying of laughter- **


End file.
